


Dragons n' Doors

by CandyDragonGuts



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Gore, NSFW eventually, afab but agender, and uses she/her pronouns, first oc's are just framework but lemme tell ya i got weirdly attached, mature warning for gore, not a girl/woman tho pls be cool, oc is pretty much my self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyDragonGuts/pseuds/CandyDragonGuts
Summary: It starts with the statement of a man who lost a dear friend. Who knew it would lead to the reveal of the twisted relationship between a dragon and a door.
Relationships: distortion michael x oc, michael x oc, the spiral x oc
Kudos: 8





	Dragons n' Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent, self insert, unashamedly fun for myself. been meaning to write something self indulgent and TMA based for awhile and ive been inspired.   
Again, character is agender but uses she/her pronouns be cool

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

“So, uh, you were kind of the last place to turn to about all this. I couldn’t tell the police, there’s no way they’d believe me!” a young man, in his 20’s scratched as his arm anxiously.

“That’s something I’ve grown used to hearing,” Jon sighed. “Let’s get started then. Please state your name and the subject of your experience.”

“Oh, uh, right…” he swallowed dryly. “Jack Redd, but everyone calls me Red. I mean, Jack is a nickname too, my full name is Jackson, but everyone has always called me Red, well, everyone started calling me Red when Green started calling me Red…That is, Winston Grein, everyone called him Green, he was my best mate, he’s why I’m here, I-” the young man rushed over his words in a frenzy.

“Please, Mr. Redd,” Jon interrupted. “I need you to breathe and calm down. Start with the basics. What is the subject of what happened to you?”

“I...” his voice trembled. “I saw my best friend mauled in front of me. At the Purple Pursuit. It’s…it’s a new bar that opened up not that long ago.”

“Statement taken directly taken from subject, recording date July 11th, 2017. Statement begins.” Jon looked up at the nervous man expectantly.

“O-oh, now?”

“Yes, whenever you’re ready.”

“Right…right, okay…so, Green and I have known each other most of our lives. I met him when I was about 8 and we got on immediately. He was the first one to call me Red, and it just seemed right, you know? Red and Green? A lot of people called us Christmas or the Jolly brothers cuz of it. Luckily that was something adults said when we were little and it didn’t quite catch on as we got older. But, anyway, we had our problems and debates as any friends do, but we always stuck by each other. When his dad couldn’t handle him coming out as bisexual I was there to take him in. Thankfully, his dad did come around but it took time, as those things unfortunately do. We went to the same college…we were…we were going to graduate next year…” Red spoke with a more confident fluidity than he had when he first arrived. But as he continued, his voice dropped. “It was about two months ago, we decided to cut loose. Have some fun. We aren’t normally party animals, you see. And I don’t mean just Green and myself. Our pack of friends, that we’ve had for years now, don’t go clubbing a ton, or do any wild drugs or anything like that. But every once in a while, the group might go out and have a good time, we’re not _that_ straight-laced. That weekend though, Green and I agreed to go alone; just the two of us. He had broken up with his partner a little over 2 months prior to that, and I think he was ready to meet some new people. I’ve been with my girlfriend for a little over a year, so I had no problem being a wing man for him…” he looked off to the side and leaned his face into his hands. He ran them down over his mouth and mumbled, “I should have kept a better eye on him…” He sat up straight and continued, “The night was going fine. We got there, got some drinks in us, talked and met a few people, chatting and just having an overall pleasant time. At one point this…person approached us. I don’t want to say woman because I made the mistake of giving her a compliment…I don’t know how I phrased it but her response was basically like “I appreciate it but please do not call me lady or woman or anything like that.” She said she was okay with she/her pronouns but that was about it. I apologized. Honestly, I should have known better. I have a couple friends who don’t identify with the gender binary, and even Green had a partner who was nonbinary. Regardless, we continued talking and thankfully there wasn’t a harshness in the air from the misunderstanding.” He paused, thinking for a second. He continued, “I was trying to be a good friend, I was trying to help my best friend in the world feel better, find someone new! And this person…was so interesting. Neither one of us had ever met anyone like her. She was heavier, average height, maybe a little taller? Her hair had a punk style to it. Vibrant green mohawk with lighter stripes in it, is the best way to describe it. Her sides were shaved, but the short fuzz was a darker green to match the rest of her hair. She had piercings, gages, and her contacts looked so real, it looked like they were actually purple! I’ll be honest, if I wasn’t already so committed to my own girlfriend I might have tried to hit on her. But of course, I love my girlfriend, and I would never do anything like that to her,” he added quickly with a fluster. “You believe me right, I’m not some kind of tool prowling for-”

“Mr. Redd, you don’t…yes, I believe you,” Jon let out a sigh. “Please go on, though. Did this person have a name?”

“Oh, uh, yes. It was a really weird name. It was…Chi-Chi? Seechi…something like that. Anyway, I kinda excused myself a few times here and there to give them some space to talk. It looked like they were really into each other. He was smiling and laughing just as much as she was, which was a lot.” He was grinning as he recanted this part of the tale, but then it faded. “We drank more than we intended…and, now that I think about it…she drank just as much if not more. But she didn’t seem drunk at all… Eventually, Green had to piss, and he was stumbling a little. She offered to help him get to the bathroom and led him towards the back of the bar. As they walked away, Green managed to turn around and give me a thumbs up with the goofiest smile on his face. I don’t ever want to forget that look. How excited he seemed. How joyful he was. That was…the last time I saw him…in one piece, anyway…” He sniffed suddenly and wiped away at some tears.

“Here,” Jon offered him a tissue box.

“Thanks, sorry…I just…haven’t thought about that look he had until now…hit me harder than I expected…” he grasped the box and pulled out a few tissues. He wiped as his face.

“I understand. Take your time,” Jon nodded patiently.

After Red composed himself, he sniffed and pressed on. “They were gone for a long time. Too long of a time. But I didn’t think much about it. I figured maybe after he pissed they found a place to…well, you know.”

“Please be descriptive.”

“Like…make out. Maybe more?” he squirmed uncomfortably.

“Such as?” Jon pressed with little worry.

“Jesus…like getting a hand job or fingering her or something!” Red finally blurted.

“Naturally. Go on,” Jon nodded.

Red rubbed his face, exasperated. “After a while, I had to go to the bathroom, myself. I figured it wouldn’t be a bad idea to see what Green wanted to do for the rest of the night. He didn’t do one night stands a lot, but he’s not a stranger to them. I wandered, a little more boozed up than expected, trying to find the bathroom. I didn’t see Green anywhere. As I found my way towards the back of the bar, the music became muffled. More than…it should have been. The club wasn’t that big. But eventually I found the bathroom. Or…what I thought was the bathroom. I remember thinking how weird it was that there wasn’t anyone around hanging out in a line, or waiting for friends to come out. No, it was just…a lonely door with a bathroom sign on it. It hit me how bad I suddenly had to go and didn’t question it anymore. I rushed in and…everything was just wrong after that. It was…an endless corridor. I turned around to leave but…the door was gone. I blinked, still bleary from the booze. I must have stumbled along further from the door than I realized, I said to myself in muddled thoughts. What else could I do? I started walking the passage, hoping to find the door I had come through. The halls were winding and offered several places to turn but I figured if I kept going straight, I would at least find the back of the bar. But after about 10 minutes of stumbling along, it was becoming very obvious that this place wasn’t…it couldn’t be the bar. It was too large and it seemed to never end.

That’s when the thought occurred to me that someone must have spiked my drink. Someone put something in my glass when I wasn’t looking, and now I was hallucinating. I nodded, trying to keep myself from panicking. That had to be it. I was drugged, and I was having a bad trip. I figured sitting and waiting would be the best thing to do at that point, and if I passed out…well, that was a problem for future Red to deal with. I was about to park myself on the floor when my bladder screamed at me. I had forgotten how bad I needed to…take a piss. Now, you have to believe me, I’m not some gross asshole that gets a jolly out of pissing in random places! I thought I was hallucinating, and I was about to ruin a very good pair of expensive jeans. I looked around in the empty halls, not sure why I did that, it was desolate as hell, and decided…fuck it.

I started to unzip my pants when I heard a distant scream. It was faint, but just loud enough that I noticed. It was the most awful sound, even though I couldn’t hear it at full volume. I could tell it wasn’t only in pain, but deeply terrified. I zipped my pants back up and kept my balance and I picked up pace, following the sound. A low rumble echoed through out the halls and it turned into a roar that mixed with this other person’s sounds of terror and anguish. As I kept running, I hadn’t even noticed that my balance and blurred vision had cleared up. My heart was racing, and I could hear the rush of blood running in my ears. I tried to convince myself in the short amount of time it took me to find the source that those screams weren’t Green’s.

The screams fell silent. The air was filled with a crunching and ripping sound that made my blood run cold. I slowed down, so afraid to turn around the only corner that I had approached. There was no where else to go, except for back. But I couldn’t stop myself. Somehow, I managed to find the courage through my shaking body to peer around the corner…” Red stopped, holding a fist to his mouth, as if trying to hold something back. He coughed a few times and strained to keep his mouth closed.

“Are you alright?” Jon flinched. “Do you need a drink or something?” He pushed back in his chair to get up.

“N-no…” he rasped. “No, I just…the memory still makes me sick…” He swallowed and grabbed a few more tissues. He hacked up whatever had come up and wiped at his mouth. “Sorry…” he breathed heavily. “I-I saw…this hulking beast…monster…looming over a mess of…a carcass,” he hesitated, choking up. “There was so much blood and ripped apart limbs…this thing was savagely tearing it apart and devouring huge chunks of flesh and muscle, bone and all. I saw it’s head lean back trying to swallow…an arm.” Red’s hands were shaking as he enclosed them together. “I saw…I saw a wristwatch on the arm as it flailed in its mouth. It was black with silver trim. The watch I got Green 3 years ago for his birthday. He never took it off. I was in a stunned silence but not long enough. It probably only took me a few seconds to take in everything I was seeing, the next I know, I’m puking my guts out.” He shut his eyes at his choice of words, but he shook it off. “I looked up, locking eyes with the…whatever it is was. They were pitch black…save for a piercing, vibrant purple iris. I was frozen, even though my legs were screaming to run. The thing looked at me, blood and viscera dripping from its maw. It…I almost want to say it looked…amused. A pale gray tongue slid out of its mouth and licked away at the fluids around its lips. Rearing back suddenly, it let out a deep, shrilled roar. That was enough to wake up my muscles and I turned to flee. If I hadn’t been 100% sober before then, I was after seeing…the most traumatizing thing I’ll ever see.” He looked down, rubbing his eyes. “This next part…is…embarrassing.”

This caught Jon off guard. He blinked and pushed up his glasses in genuine curiosity. “Embarrassing…?” he repeated.

“Yeah…embarrassing but…it saved my life, I think.”

Blinking and shaking his head a little, he said, “Well, I’m not here to judge you.” He tried to sound reassuring, but it may not have worked.

“Right…” Red mumbled. “I ran as fast as I could, probably the fastest I’ve ever run. I’m not even sure where I’m going, I’m trying to find any other doors, which I swear I saw other doors on the way through. But now there was nothing. Nothing but the sound of the thuds and scratching of the thing that killed my best friend. I knew there was no way I was going to out run it, but yet…I was. I heard it just behind me, its jaws snapping and snarling right behind my head. It was…it was toying with me. That was almost worse than just getting it all over with. This…this pointless hope that I was going to escape was far worse than just letting it devour me. I was so distracted by my own panic and fear that I smashed right into a wall. A dead end. I scrambled to my feet, back pressed against the wall as close I could get to it. Tears were streaming down my face; they probably had been there the moment I saw Green’s watch. I was able to get a full view of this terrible beast. It was…so big. Almost as big as an elephant, if I were to wage a guess. It was covered in dark scales…that contrasted against…green fur on top of its head and down its back. It stepped closer at a slow, agonizing pace. My entire body quivered, waiting for those impossibly sharp, dagger-like teeth to rip into me like it did to Green. It craned it’s head down, and I felt its breath on me. I screwed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain. The strong scent of fresh blood filled my nose, mixing in with that muggy breath almost made me vomit again. No, instead…I did something else…” he took a deep breath and sighed. “I…you see…I had…never gone to the bathroom.”

Jon’s eyes widened, immediately making a strong conjecture of his own.

“Yes, I…wet myself…” Red finally said it. “I’m surprised I hadn’t done it the moment I saw the thing, really. But for whatever reason, I hadn’t, and I pee’d my expensive jeans right then and there. I felt the monster’s breath on me, but it felt like it paused. The heat ceased and I allowed myself to open an eye. It had pulled its neck back and stared at me with…judging eyes. Its nostrils flared; I can only guess it…knew what I did. It let out…an annoyed puff of air? It turned its massive body around, as if it had completely lost interest in me. I suddenly felt a hard jab in my side, and I looked down to see a doorknob. Without hesitation I grabbed it and flung myself through. I was in some alleyway, no where near the club. I cried forever, it felt like. The next day or so was a blur. I think I went home? I tried to call Green, trying to convince myself I had drunk too much and had a terrible, terrible dream. I was questioned by the police soon after but…they didn’t have anything on me to connect me to his disappearance. And like I said, I couldn’t tell them what I actually remembered…” his fists clenched, and he banged them on the table. “But I know it was her! I know it was that…that strange person at the bar! They had the same hair; her eyes were purple. That monstrosity had the same eyes, there was something wrong with her, I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, but she…she MURDURED AND ATE MY BEST FRIEND!” Red slammed his fists again, crying. “You’ve got to do something about this! Please tell me you can!”

Jon was taken aback by this man’s outburst. He faltered for a moment, “I-I will do everything I can to look into it. I do actually have a few questions that could help.” The moment Red had brought up doors and hallways he immediately thought of the Distortion, the being known as Michael. But this new monster sounded different. Not like the manic, twisted aggressor he had come to know. “Did you see anyone in that bar that was tall with curly, blonde hair,” he specified. “Maybe with…a very distinct laugh?”

“Wh-what? I…no, I don’t think…” he looked up in thought. “Laugh…wait, yeah…there was this…echoing laugh. I…I hadn’t even thought about it until you said it. But yeah, there was this other-worldly laugh as I ran away. It was mocking me…”

“Describe this creature again. You said it was…scaled?” Jon asked puzzled.

“Right. The closest thing I could compare it to would be a dragon, I guess. It was big, with a long neck and body. It even had horns, and the only reason I remember is because of how strange they were. They were brightly colored, like a rainbow. Not like an opal or stone, but just…stripes of a rainbow. And Its tail whipped back and forth…and I think it had furry tip that matched that sickly green ridge…I’m telling you, it’s hair was EXACTLY like hers!” his mouth ran quickly and desperately.

“Hm, very strange…” Jon muttered to himself.

“Do-do you have any idea what it is?”

“I…only have one lead but there’s other things to consider. Thank you, Mr. Redd. We’ll be in touch if we find out anything else. And let us know if you remember anything.”

Red stared at the table in silent helplessness. He finally croaked, “There’s…there’s nothing else you can do?”

“Well, do you remember this person’s name? That would be a good start for us,” Jon suggested. “You said it was an odd name, right?”

“I can’t…I can’t remember, I told you. It was something like Cheechi or Sechi…”

“Then we’ll have to work with that. I think you should seek out some therapy though, Mr. Redd. No matter how you lose a friend or loved one, you shouldn’t have to go through it alone,” Jon insisted.

“Yeah…yeah, I’ve…started seeing someone. Not long but…I’ll keep up with them. Th-thank you. Getting it out…has helped a little I think…” he rose from his chair and quietly left the room.

Jon leaned back in his chair, exhausted from taking it all in. “Well then,” he announced aloud. “It’s obvious Michael had something to do with this, but I have no idea what this…other creature is.   
A dragon? Really? I suppose I shouldn’t pass skepticism given…everything. This creature sounds like it could be aligned with either the Slaughter or the Hunt, but it’s too soon to say for sure. Possibly the Flesh but given how brutally it attacked Mr. Redd’s friend…I’m doubting it’s that.” Jon leaned forward and took off his glasses. “Another question is: why would a creature of the Hunt or Slaughter be working with Michael? Or vice-versa? Michael doesn’t seem to be one to work with others…” He tapped his finger on the desk, trying to solve this strange situation. Putting his glasses back on, he added, “I guess I could see if Basira would be willing to go to this bar, ask some questions? Hmph, I’m not sure…”

“Oh, there’s no need to go through all that trouble,” a voice cut through the air.

Jon whipped around in alarm, “What? Who are…” he froze, eyes locked onto the color violet.

The eyes grinned along with her mouth, showing prominent canines. Her green mohawk swooped and curled slightly in the air. She was heavier set, with wide hips and thick thighs. Her tank top clung to her skin, leaving little to the imagination. She stepped around the desk, her heels clicking in the stillness.

“You’re…you’re her,” Jon stammered.

“I am!” she smiled in delight. “He was close with the name. It’s nice to finally meet you, Jon. My name is Shichi. Why don’t we get to know each other?”


End file.
